En una noche
by Sakura Potter
Summary: En una noche se pueden dar importantes confeciones...En una noche el destino de los chicos puede cambiar totalmente...En una noche todo puede pasar...En una noche...
1. Default Chapter

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el techo de su habitación la hizo despertar, volteo a ver su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 11:45 de la noche, se tallo los ojos con pereza y se estiro, se volvió a arropar y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Pero después de 5 minutos, desistió de la idea de volver a dormir, la lluvia le había quitado el sueño. Suspiro mientras se quitaba las sabanas, se levanto, se puso su bata y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de chocolate caliente, eso siempre la hacía dormir, cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas su madre la reconfortaba con una taza de chocolate caliente. Así que sin más preámbulos, se dispuso a abandonar su habitación  
  
Recorrió varios niveles de la casa del árbol. Y finalmente llego a la cocina, se acerco a la alacena y saco un termo y lo empezó a llenar. Estaba apunto de irse cuando un sombra se movió cuidadosamente por la sala. Metió su termo en uno de los bolsillos de su bata y avanzo con cautela hacía la sala Adoptó la posición de defensa que le habían enseñado en el entrenamiento de los chicos del barrio mientras se acercaba mas a esa extraña sombra. Pero un crujido de la ventana la hizo distraerse un momento y cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la sombra, esta ya no estaba. Avanzó lentamente hacía la ventana mientras abría su termo, se llevo el termo a su boca y empezó a beber el liquido lentamente, cuando termino el chocolate levanto la vista hacia la luna, que en esos momentos se mostraba llena, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se estremeció cuando una mano se posó en su hombro  
  
-5 ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo 1 mientras la volteaba totalmente  
  
-Con el sonido de la lluvia desperté, y vine a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente que es con lo único que me duermo- dijo 5 mientras sonreía- Es un hábito que mi mama me implanto, cuando era pequeña y tenia pesadillas ella me daba una taza de chocolate caliente, pero dime. ¿Qué hacías tu aquí?- pregunto 5 mientras fruncía el entrecejo- La ultima vez que te pasaste despierto toda la noche fue para mejorar el sistema de defensa de la casa del árbol, y esa vez no dormiste hasta que te obligue- dijo con un pequeña sonrisa en la cara  
  
-Si lo recuerdo, me despertaste con tu vocezota que se escucho hasta mi cuarto!- dijo 1 recordando aquella experiencia  
  
-Momento, por si no te diste cuenta, había mucho malvados, estaba barba pegajosa y estaba también la loca novia- dijo mientras hacía cara de loca  
  
-Si y que 4 tuvo que hacerse pasar por mi para que me dejara dormir- dijo 1 esbozando un sonrisa  
  
-¿Y dime ya no andas con Lizzie?- dijo 5 pegándole con el codo en las costillas  
  
-No, me di cuenta que ella y yo no somos almas gemelas- dijo 1 mientras se encogía de hombros - ¿Pero sabes quienes si son almas gemelas? 4 y 3!- exclamo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa picarona  
  
-Si, todos en la base lunar y en otros cuarteles dicen lo mismo, se les nota a kilómetros, lo que no me puedo creer es que todavía no se den cuenta ninguno de los dos- dijo 5 mientras apoyaba los codos en el marco de la ventana y apoyara su frente en sus palmas  
  
-Ni tampoco me puedo creer que 2 este enamorado de tu hermana!- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la ventana- Ves que nos contó que en uno de sus experimentos se convirtió en adolescente y se enamoró de Cree y esta le correspondió hasta que se dio cuenta que era 2!  
  
-Si, creo que cupido esta loco!- dijo 5 mientras acercaba una silla hacia donde estaba 1- Creo que a nosotros todavía no nos toca la flecha de cupido  
  
-¿Y que tal 77? Esta loquito por ti!, te manda un paquete de chocolates cada semana- dijo 1 con cierto...malestar?  
  
-Veras que con el tiempo se le pasara- dijo 5 sin importancia  
  
-Pues a mi si me a tocado la flecha de cupido, pero esa persona no me corresponde- susurró 1 con tristeza, esa persona era...5, ella en su vida era mas importante que los chicos del barrio, era un chica bastante astuta e inteligente y 1 le encontraba cierta hermosura sobre todo cuando la vio con el pelo suelto, por eso había roto con Lizzie se dio cuenta de que amaba mas a 5 y a Lizzie la veía como una amiga, por eso fue a la única a la que le confió su secreto, y Lizzie aunque destrozada por dentro, le prometió a 1 que haría lo que fuera para que Abby (5) se fijará en el  
  
-Yo estoy en las mismas- susurro Abby con tristeza algo que 1 hizo que se enojará, como alguien tan ruin era capaz de hacer sufrir a SU Abby, pero lo que el no sabía es que aquel que hacía sufrir a 5 era el mismo- y sabes que es lo peor de todo?- siguió 5 con tristeza- que lo tengo que aguantar todos los días y a todo momento- dijo mientras suspiraba y se levantaba de la silla y volvía a mirar a la luna- A veces quisiera hacer desparecer este sentimiento- dijo más para si misma que para 1  
  
Mientras 1 esta sumido en sus pensamientos, si ella lo tenía que lidiar todos los días esos significaba que...le debe gustar... vamos a repasar 4 no porque esta enamorado de 3 y viceversa 2 esta enamorado de Cree entonces el único que queda es...1!..ósea él!  
  
5 esperaba que 1 se diera cuenta, era mas obvio que el amor de 3 y 4 junto!, apartó su vista de la luna y la dirigió a su líder, el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que volvió a contemplar la luna, se concentro tanto en contemplarla que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero de repente sintió que la giraban hacía un lado y vio a 1 acercarse lentamente a ella, junto sus labios con los de ella, después de unos 15 segundo se separaron y aunque fue corto el beso estaba cargado de amor verdadero, los dos se sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron hacía el balcón a contemplar el cielo nocturno  
  
A unos 3 metros de distancia se encontraban 2, 3 y 4atrás de uno de los sillones de la sala  
  
-Vaya! Hasta que por fin se dan cuenta!- dijo un 2  
  
-Si! Vaya que tardaron!, pero dime 3 ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para despertar a 5?- dijo 4 sonrojándose cuando se dirigió hacía la chica  
  
-Sencillo- dijo 3 mientras se sonrojaba también- Una vez me comento que el sonido de la lluvia la despertaba así que, puse el CD de el sonido de una lluvia en el reproductor de CD que conecta a todas las bocinas de toda la casa ¿Y ustedes que hicieron?  
  
-Nada- sonrió 2- nos dimos cuenta que 1 siempre se levantaba a esta hora así que por eso te pedimos que la despertaras a esa hora- dijo 2 mientras se levantaba y les sonreía a los dos- creó que como ya escucharon la plática de los dos tórtolos ya se habrán dado cuenta que los dos sienten lo mismo así que como dicen, yo ya no tengo vela en este entierro- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacía su cuarto y cuando paso a lado de 4 susurró- buena suerte!  
  
Ellos solo se miraron y en unos cuantos segundos se encontraban besándose igual que 1 y 5. Cuando finalmente se separaron se dirigieron a sus habitaciones acordando que mañana al medio día irían a la heladería a discutir lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos dos  
  
-¿Ya se fueron?- dijo 5 entre los brazos de 1  
  
-Si, y gracias a nosotros 3 y 4 ya se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos!- exclamo con alegría 1-Creo que el único que falta es 2, pero como Cree no le va a hacer caso hay otra persona que esta interesada en el y el en ella- dijo 1 mientras volvía a abrazar a 5  
  
-¿Te refieres a Lizzie verdad?- dijo 5  
  
-Exacto!, y ya tengo un plan!- dijo 1 mientras le plantaba un beso a 5 en la frente  
  
Fin  
  
Es mi primer fic de KND espero que les guste, tengo pensado otro cap donde se pero para eso necesito comentarios así que si les gusto y quieren mas dejen review! 


	2. La historia de Abby

Capítulo II

"_Descubriendo la verdad"_

La computadora de la "Casa del árbol" guardaba muchos documentos secretos e importantes como el control cronológico de las actividades, misiones y documentos históricos. Pero ninguna tan importante como las historias de Abby donde ella y 1 eran la pareja principal. Le encantaba eso, cuando todos se iban a una misión y ella se quedaba por cualquier razón, escribía cientos de historias donde a pesar de las dificultades que ella y 1 pasaban, siempre terminaban juntos.

Y ese día no era la excepción, a Abby le había dado un resfriado y 1 (siempre tan atento) había decidido que ella no debería ir a la misión para que no empeorara su estado. Por lo tanto ella había aprovechado para desarrollar un sueño que había tenido semanas atrás. Así que releyó la última frase, para comprobar que todo estaba como ella deseaba que estuviera. Se quedo mirando el documento, como desearía que esa historia se volviera realidad, como ansiaba que 1 le correspondiera ese sentimiento que no sabía cuando había iniciado, pero sabía que nunca sería verdad 1 amaba a Lizzie y Lizzie amaba a 1, "Soñar no cuesta nada" eso siempre se decía así misma, y mientras su secreto estuviera a salvo tordo marcharía a la perfección.

Sonrío satisfecha de su trabajo, hizo para atrás la silla y subió los pies a la mesa mientras se ponía sus audífonos, le subió todo el volumen y selecciono algunas canciones que la hacía poner nostálgica. Mientras miraba perdidamente por la ventana, una lágrima atravesó su cara. Sabía que estaba soñando y que algún día o despertaría o ese sueño se volvería su condena

"_**Q**uédate un momento así_

_no mires hacia mí_

_que no podría aguantar_

_si clavas tu mirada_

_que me llena el cuerpo_

_me ha pasado antes_

_que no puedo dar._

_**T**alvez pienses que estoy loco_

_y es verdad un poco_

_tengo que aceptar_

_pero si no te explico_

_lo que siento dentro_

_no vas a entender_

_cuando me veas llorar._

_**N**unca me sentí tan solo_

_como cuando ayer de pronto_

_lo entendí mientras callaba_

_la vida me dijo a gritos_

_que nunca te tuve_

_y nunca te perdí_

_y me explicaba_

_que el amor es una cosa_

_que se da de pronto_

_en forma natural_

_lleno de fuego_

_si la fuerza se marchita_

_sin tener principio llega a su final._

_**A**hora talvez me puedas entender_

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_ahora talvez me puedas entender_

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_**Q**ue lloro por ti_

_Que lloro si ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro…_

Cerró lentamente los ojos y poco a poco se fue durmiendo

_**N**unca me sentí tan solo_

_como cuando ayer de pronto_

_lo entendí mientras callaba_

_la vida me dijo a gritos_

_que nunca te tuve_

_y nunca te perdí_

_y me explicaba_

_que el amor es una cosa_

_que se da de pronto_

_en forma natural_

_lleno de fuego_

_si la fuerza se marchita_

_sin tener principio llega a su final._

_**A**hora talvez me puedas entender_

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_ahora talvez me puedas entender_

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_**Q**ue lloro por ti_

_Que lloro si ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro…_

Un sonido la hizo sobresaltarse, era el mismo sonido que la nave emitía cuando regresaban a la casa del árbol…Un momento, Abby rápidamente cerro el reproductor y se marcho hacía su cuarto para que pensarán que ella seguía profundamente dormida.

2, 4, y 3 bajaron de la nave mientras que 1 terminaba de checar que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Me voy a conectar a Internet, ¿alguno de ustedes gusta acompañarme- dijo 2 mientras corría rápidamente hacía la computadora para que no se la ganarán

-¡Yo, porque quiero ver si el nuevo "simio arco iris canta conmigo" ya llego a la jugueterías- grito 3 mientras tarareaba la canción de los simios arco iris

-Yo también, quiero ver si puedo encontrar alguna página que me ayude a pasar el nivel de mi juego de "Inuyasha"- grito 4 mientras lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire

Al estar 3 integrantes del sector "B" en la computadora, se dieron cuenta que había un documento en Word titulado "En una noche". Lo leyeron con mucho detenimiento pero curiosamente por una u otra razón 4 y 3 no leían las partes donde eran mencionados ellos y el único que llego leer casi toda la historia fue 2 ya que por cuestiones de tiempo solo llego a la parte "_Mientras 1 esta sumido en sus pensamientos, si ella lo tenía que lidiar todos los días esos significaba que...le debe gustar... vamos a repasar 4 no porque esta enamorado de 3 y viceversa 2 esta enamorado de Cree entonces el único que queda es...1!..ó sea él!" _con cierto aire de complicidad empezaron a hablar en voz baja. 1, que muy curioso el chico, se acerco lentamente a sus amigos

-¿Pueden saber que hacen- dijo 1 mientras tomaba por sorpresa a 3, la cual pego un grito, y después de haber bajado del techo golpeo a 1 en el brazo

-Nada- dijo 2 con un aire "inocente" que por supuesto, su líder no se trago

-¿Enserio…- dijo 1 tratando de mirar el monitor, que curiosamente 4 tapo poniéndose enfrente

-¡Enserio- dijo 3 – pero si quieres saber de que hablábamos…era de la nueva canción de los simios arco iris, ¿te gustaría cantarla conmigo- pregunto kuki mientras sonreí con aire cómplice a 2 y 4

- No muchas gracias 3 tengo que comunicarme a la Base Lunar para dar informes de nuestra misión- dijo 1 mientras se alejaba con miedo a lo que podría hacer 3

Los 3 chicos del barrio se miraron entre si mientras cada uno designaba las tareas que realizarían. 3 pondría un CD donde se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y lo reproduciría por toda la Casa del árbol, 4 prepararía un poco de chocolate caliente y 2 se encargaría de ambientar la casa tal y como decía ahí. Solo tenían poco tiempo, ya que habían decidido que fuera esa noche y para ser mas exactos a las 11:45

Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo, talvez este hecho muy rápido por cuestiones de que no he podido encontrar tiempo en estos últimos meses

Espero sus reviews!


End file.
